Facing Reality
by Esmeralda I
Summary: Artemis Fowl had just invented a way to go into different dimensions without using magic. To his surprise he finds out that in the other dimension, he's the main character in a popular book series. What happens when Eoin Colfer meets Artemis Fowl? Spoilers for The Last Guardian.
1. Chapter 1: The Dimension cap

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis looked at a small piece of plastic sitting in a little clear box, smiling at it's unusual shape. The rising sun making his ivory skin glow. Butler knew little about why Artemis had called him into the living room. Watching this via video chat was Foaly in his custom made chair back in the OP room.

"I know you said that this was important, but why do you have to do it at the crack of dawn?" snorted Foaly

"Everything will soon make sense." said Artemis.

Butler then asked "What are we here for?"

"Well," the young genius stood up, holding the box in his hand.

Before Artemis could get a word in Foaly questioned "What it is?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "If you would have let me speak, you would have know by now." He set the box down and took out the plastic "This," Artemis held it up, "is a new piece technology only known to science fiction. Small it may be, but this could change the world as we know it. In Hybrids Holly, No.1 and I have not only traveled through time," he paused for dramatic affect, "but to a different dimension as well. The Dimension Cap can travel through dimension without having to go though time as well. All I have to do is place this cap on one of my teeth and you press this button,"

Foaly looked confused "And why am I here?"

"Because," said Artemis "I thought this would interest you."

"Yes" replied Foaly "It's always nice to see a mud boy make technology more advanced than the LEP.

Then Artemis held out a remote with two buttons on it, "With that said, I will be off to explore the other worlds. I plan on doing so without delay."

Surprise showed on Butlers face. "Have you tested it yet?" he asked with anxiety in his voice.

"I have." Artemis said simply "And it was a success. Do not worry dear friend, if you wish to have me back before dinner then just press the yellow button on the remote."

"I'm not sure about this," said Foaly "Don't you think Butler should go?"

"I was just thinking that myself." replied the manservant.

Artemis handed the remote to Butler "I am becoming a man and I need to make my own decisions." Then he snapped the cap on one of his teeth "So please press the green button and I will be on my way."

Butler looked at the remote and then at Artemis. _He has matured and his plans always are for the better._ thought Butler. "Are your sure Artemis?"

"I have the highest IQ in Europe, I am sure."  
Foaly frowned "But sometimes your plans turn out to get crazier than planed."

"You two have underestimated me. I had the genius to outwit fairies out of their gold,"

Foaly grummbled.

"I tricked the Russian Mafia, I traveled through time, and recently, with the help of fairy technology, I was cloned." He looked at Butler "So Butler, on three. One.."

Butler held the remote in hand.

"Two..."

The manservant took a deep breath.

"Three!" Artemis jumped in the air and with a tinge of regret Butler pressed the green button.

Artemis's feet never touched the ground, he was gone.

Butler looked at the spot where the teenage mastermind had been standing. It seemed like forever till he looked down and saw that a red light that was flashing on the remote. His anxiety spiked and with hesitation he pressed the yellow button.

Nothing happened. The little light still blinked red.

Butler looked worriedly at Foaly through the computer screen.

"Don't look at me, I didn't press the button." said the centaur.

**Long Beach, California**

It was cold and fuzzy feeling. Like floating, but being stretched into a thousand pieces. Artemis couldn't see anything. Then he was slowly being crushed. He could see light and feel objects. Artemis still felt like he was being crushed by something. He turned his head to find that he was under a couch.

From what he could see, there was a T.V. set and a coffee table, along with a fireplace covered with fake autumn leaves, but no people. He crawled out from underneath the couch. The sun had been rising, just like in his dimension. He had not gone through time, but to Artemis it looked like he had only teleported.

He looked around the room gaining information. A little sign on the mantle on the fireplace said 'Happy Thanksgiving!' sitting beside it was a turkey. The living room had green walls and seemed to a more 'up scale' house with high ceilings and spacious rooms. Tho the house still look average nonetheless. Artemis turned around to find photos. One that caught his eye was a family photo of a somewhat short woman standing next to a man, making him look like a tower in comparison. Then man looking like his father in a way. Below them was a set of twins, boy and girl looking slightly shorter than what looked like the eldest sibling. A girl looking like her mother, with her red hair. All were dressed in dresses or wearing ties.

Artemis was interested in the man who looked similar to his father. After studying his surroundings one thing came to mind. Alternate dimension, were everything is different or opposite, like where or how he lived, what his family looked like, almost everything being different.

There were more photos. One of a wedding of the two adults of the home and a few of babies. A couple of holiday pictures and family get-together's. Someday his family would be like that too.

Just then he heard music coming from one of the rooms. Artemis slowly walked in the hallway following the music. On the wall was some modern abstract paintings, with some childhood paintings as well. It was coming from a door at the end of the hallway. A sheet of paper on the door saying 'Please knock.' Artemis respected this, took a deep breath and knocked.

A weak, young feminine voice came from inside "Dad? I didn't hear you come home."

Artemis took this as a invitation inside and walked in.

Turning he saw a sickly red headed girl with green eyes wide in fear and shoe in her hand. Her voice quivering "Your not my dad!"

Then he saw the sole of a shoe inches away from his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger of Celebrity

**Long Beach, California**

'Charles Wallace ran his fingers through the rope. 'The knots are welded together from wind and water and sun. I can't untie them.'' Margret read from A Swiftly Tilting Planet. She was reading the book again from when she was younger.

The sun was rising and Margret couldn't get any sleep the night before so she started reading. Her stitches were healing up but she was still uncomfortable when she slept. The staples always getting caught in her PJ's or on the bed. She remembered the day she came to the hospital.

White covered everything and the only way to keep warm was her parents beside her. The long wait to see the doctor, with his face and voice showing little emotion. Then the doctors and nurses eyes looking down at her waiting for the anesthesia to take affect. Margret knowing that once everything would go black, they would cut her open and take out her appendix like some kind of monster. When she woke up she felt like she was floating on a cloud. The people there were nice, but she still felt lonely. Margret was happy to leave that place only after a few days.

That was a couple of days ago, and the stitches were incredible itchy, but was told not to scratch them. If she did, she could risk getting an infection. The doctors also gave her family some pain medication so she could get through the day.

Margret reached for her little radio and played some soft music to help her fall asleep. As she started to lay down she heard a knock at her door. She knew her dad came home early in the morning, but it was too early. None of her siblings, or her mom wake up at sunrise on Saturday. To be honest, Elizabeth and Timothy never really wake up in the morning. Every day Margret has to wake them up or else they'd miss school. Margret reached for one of her shoe's under her bed and said tiredly "Dad? I didn't hear you come home."

Coming inside was someone that looked like a teenage version of her dad, but wearing a suit. She tried to yell but her voice sounded hoarse "Your not my dad!" and without thinking she her flung the shoe at him, hitting him square in the face.

The stranger fell to his knees and started spiting something into his hand "Why did you hit me with your shoe?" he said looking up at her.

Margret didn't mean to hit him that hard. She tried to get rid of the feeling of pity she had for him. But it was too late, she started getting interested in who he was. His voice sounded Scottish, maybe Irish. Then he appearance rang a bell in Margret's mind and it said to look at her bookshelf. The first set of book her eyes meet, was her eight Artemis Fowl books. _Could this be Artemis Fowl?_ she thought. Margret looked at him carefully. Blue eyes and around her age. If it was Artemis, it was after The Last Guardian. Margret was trying to think of anything that could prove that this stranger was really who she thought he was. She came up with an idea. Reaching for her other shoe she took a deep breath and demanded "Take of your shoes!" She lifted her shoe up and aimed it at him "Take them off!"

He held his hand up over his face and with he other he took off his shoes.

She looked at his white socks. Just as white as the hospital. Margret winced and said loudly "The socks too!"

"I thought you wanted more shoes to throw at me." he grinned putting his arms up with palms out.

His smile only made Margret angry. She stood looking like she was about to throw the shoe at him again and without hesitation the stranger took off his socks reviling a sixth toe on his left foot. Margret dropped the shoe and covered her mouth.

"Surprised?" he smiled again.

Margret was filled with excitement "Oh my gosh! It's Artemis Fowl! And you just did your little vampire smile thing!"

In and instant his smile was wiped off from his face. "Excuse me?"

"You! Your!" she could barely speak "I've read all of your books! I thought it was just a sci-fy story!" she giggled.

"Books?"

"Ya" Margret pointed to her bookshelf "I'm such a big fan. By the way my name's Margret, Margret Spelmen."

Artemis took The Lost Colony out from the bookshelf "Well Margret," he still sounded a bit surprised "you seem to be very nice, when your not throwing shoes at me."

"Oh that," Margret began to feel embarrassed "I-I just thought that you were a murderer coming into my house, or something. I'm really really sorry. I didn't know you were... well, you." she saw that Artemis was flipping through the book, "The Lost Colony, that's my favorite of the book in the series. I loved how intense it was when Arte- I mean you were in hybrids. But you probably through it was horrible, like when Holly died, but you might not want to talk about it. But on the bright side shes ok now, right. Or did something happen to her? Because I don't want to..."

"Eoin Colfer." Artemis interupted, looking at the cover of the book.

"Are you a friend of his?"

He set the book down "No, tho I have heard of the name."

Margret began to think "How did you get here then?"

Artemis pulled something out of his pocket showing a tiny pile of metal and plastic "This is the remains of my way back home to my dimension. When your shoe his me, my device was crushed."

Margret began to feel guilty "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I...", and then thought some more "Wait, I hit your face, not your pocket."

"But my invention was a cap on one of my teeth."

"Oh." there was a long moment of silence as Margret's guilt ate away at her soul. "You could stay here until you make a new one. Till then you can be my cozen twice removed, or something."

"Thank you, but their always is another way." a smug smile slowly emerged.

"Like what?" She got excited, the thought of possibly being in one of Artemis's plans overwhelmed her.

Artemis's eyes gleamed "Where else would Colfer get the history from another dimension without having a way to get into that dimension."


	3. Chapter 3: The Californian Quail

**The Soaring Eagle Airplane Rental**

The day before Mr. Robert Cahill had gotten an e-mail saying that a customer was interested in The Californian Quail, a simple two passenger old propeller plane. He was waiting outside looking for the man. Mr. Chionne was his name, and based on what the e-mail said, this was no ordinary customer. He asked to take to plane immediately after signing the papers. Usually customers wait till the next day or so to pick up their airplane.

Robert walked around the front gate and saw a taxi pull up._6:00, right on time._ He thought. Robert smiled as he saw a young man and a teenage girl come out. The man seemed a little too young for Cahill's tastes.

"You must be Mr. Cahill, I have been looking at The Californian Quail." said Mr. Choinne

The man was defiantly young, looking close to twenty-four "I'm sorry, but I think I need to see some ID."

Chionne pulled out his wallet and handed Robert his ID.

Robert was a little surprised to find that Chionne was thirty-three years of age. He handed back the ID "I'm sorry sir." He looked over at the teenage girl "And you are?"

The girl looked nervous as she shook his hand "Polly," she answered "I'm his cousin " she rubbed her nose, and was looking at the ground, she was so shy. She must have been dragged along with Chionne.

"Well follow me, and I'll show you the plane." They walked over to the west side of the lot. They past lots of different types of planes. Some for flying lower in the sky and some made for traveling long distances. In the background you could see one lone passenger plane, the type you'd find at a airplane station. They eventually found The Californian Quail. It was a white as a pearl and in cursive writing on the side in red was 'The Californian Quail'. Robert opened the door on the plane "As you can see, It's small with only a cockpit for two and a small restroom. It's in good condition and can cut through the sky like butter."

"Thank you, now how much is it?" Chonnie looked serious.

"One-hundred dollars an hour, a simple price for a plane." he smiled.

"Let me sign the papers and I will pay you in cash on the spot." Chonne smiled.

Robert was once again surprised by Chonne, but played along. "Well come to my office and we'll do just that." The three walked to the office which was close to the front of the lot. It was small, with only a few office rooms and a waiting and coffee room. They signed papers, upon papers. After about an hour the wait was over. "The Californian Quail is yours for the next week."

"Despite what I said, I can only pay for the next ten hours."

"That's fine, now, do you still need to fly it right now?" Robert had never seen a person wanting to rent a plane for week and then ask to use his lot as a runway.

"Yes, and thank you for your hospitality." Choinne gave a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

He began to walk away and heard Polly "I'm not sure about this Artemis, I have a fear of heights."

"We have to get going, were wasting time."

Polly sounded worried "Are you sure?"

Choinne, or Artemis, groaned "Why must you always ask that?"

_Strange conversation_ He thought, _Artemis, Rings a bell._ It reminded him of his young son for some reason. Cahill was about to tell this man something, but turned around to find that the two had already took flight.

**Long Beach, California (The day before)**

"The plan is simple, or do you not understand" Artemis was finished giving one of his long complicated speeches.

"So" Margret tried to fit things together "You want to fly to Ireland, buy using a fake ID and flying license tomorrow? Where are you going to get the money?"

"I am a billionaire, I always keep at least one-thousand euros with me for emergencies." he assured.

"Please speak American, how much is a thousand euros in dollars?" Margret began to wonder if Artemis was really a genus or a kid that like to risk life and limb doing the impossible.

Artemis turned around from the computer "It is actually worth more in America about twelve-hundred dollars and renting a plane can be just about that much."

"Their gonna ask you how old you are and I don't think their gonna let sixteen year old rent a plane." Margret began to get worried.

"I'm sure you know a thing or two about make-up." he smiled.

She wondered if Artemis was losing his mind again "Ya, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Simple, you could make me look older making my fake ID more believable." he pointed to my make-up table. "Are you willing to help me?"

Margaret began to think about it, and exciting adventure with Artemis Fowl. _Then again something bad always happens_ Margret thought. "What if something bad happens?"

"Like what?"

"Like," she thought "What if Eoin doesn't answer the door? Or the plane brakes over the ocean?"

Artemis shook his head "I will find a way to make him let us in his house, and Margret." He laughed "That's a worst case scenario, it's least likely to happen."

Margret was still nervous "Are you sure?"

"Why must everyone underestimate me?"

"Well because your sixteen, and sixteen year-old's are not known for being trustworthy."

Artemis sighed then said "I could go by myself."

"Well," Margret was wondering where this was going "why don't you?"

"I just thought, because you're a fan of mine, that you would enjoy coming with me."

This sounded fishy "Well, I guess I could come."

"I don't want you to feel like you're just 'sitting in the back seat' as they say. You wouldn't have fun at all."

Margret felt like the tingling of adventure left her. She didn't need to think it over "I'm in! When do we start."

"Good" he smiled "I'm sending a letter to Mr. Cahill now, and remember your name is Polly."


	4. Chapter 4: The Eye of the Storm

**Somewhere over America**

"Wow" Margret looked out the window "I never knew that the mountains looked like little fabric wrinkles from a birds eye view."

Artemis was flying the plane "Wait till you see the Atlantic Ocean, untouched by mankind."

He heard Margret talking behind him "I've been told that the Atlantic and the Pacific look different."

"It all depends on the person" he started "Some say the Atlantic looks clear and powerful, others, murky and full of pollution."

"Well" Margret laughed "Those are two completely different perspectives. I've always wondered what Eoin's family looks like."

"I guess you will soon know." It warmed Artemis's heart to see her happy. She was not confined in bed, like his mother had been. She seemed to be getting better riding on a plane than sitting in bed all day.

Margret was quite again and the only sound heard was the humming of the planes engine. He thought about his three days with Margret, sneaking food at night and sleeping in a gap that's between her bed and a wall. It was interesting to Artemis that she knew everything about him but he never knew she existed. She knew about Artemis stealing gold from the fairies, his confrontation with Jon Spiro, and awkwardly enough, when he kissed Holly when they were time travelling. Margret didn't talk about it too much, but knowing that she knew about Orion made him cut the conversations about his stories short. He also learned about her. Her younger sister Elizabeth and Elizabeth's twin Timothy. How they can both can team up to annoy Margret and how her mother's grandparents are from Ireland. He was also told her story of getting her appendix removed. It was nice to Artemis to talk to a girl his age and not get teased about not having a girlfriend.

Time past and America was just a strip of land in the distance, nothing but ocean. Artemis was on high alert. The clouds in the sky make it hard to see where the water was. The fact that it was night didn't help ether. Margret was looking over the map yawing. Artemis yawed, but shook himself awake.

A couple hours later Artemis was seeing dots in his eyes. He needed sleep. But these dots were different, more like flashes. He heard a low rumble that shook his heart.

Margret stumbled on in the cockpit "Artemis!" She screamed "There's a storm coming!" there was panic in her voice.

Artemis was awake now "How close are we to Wexford?"

She frantically moved the map around "Not far, about two-hundred miles."

Artemis remained silent, the lighting was getting closer. In fact, the storm was not only going towards them, but they were heading into the eye of the storm. A plan started forming in his head, and he wasn't sure Margret would like it.

**Fowl Manor**

Butler felt as though he lost his young charge. He had been gone for three days. It was in the early morning, another sleepless night. He looked at the broken remote, the little lights didn't work, there was no way to get him back. His wished, from the deepest part of his heart that he should have gone. How could he get him back? There was no answer. He was attached to the boy, who wouldn't. He spent sixteen year with Artemis. Ever since he was born, Butler was there to protect him. He's been with him through thick and thin. Would he have to wait three years again? He knew he should have gone with him. After getting fed-up with himself sobbing over something that he can't do a thing about, he decided it was best to take a walk.

Butler walked down the halls and found his sister Juliet in the kitchen for a midnight snack.

She turned around "Dom, you haven't had sleep yet?"

Butler sat down shaking his head "No, I'm just worried about Artemis."

Juliet smiled "He's been gone many times before and he always comes back, he'll be fine." she handed him a glass of milk "This might help you get some sleep."

"This is Artemis were talking about. A magnet to danger and death." he took a sip of milk.

Juliet was worried, but for her brother "I know but no matter how long it takes he always comes back."

Butler's brain was buzzing with horrible thought of Artemis dying... again. "But he always has someone with him. He's probably dead by now!"

"Calm down. You need rest or else you'll go crazy and wouldn't be of any help at all." Juliet hugged her mountainous brother "He'll be fine."

He drank and felt a little better "Maybe your right, I'm still worried."

"Well go back to bed and try to get some sleep." she urged.

He nodded and walk back to his room. He laid down and fell into and uneasy sleep, but sleep nonetheless.

**Almost to Wexford**

Thunder rattled the plane and lighting brighter than the sun. The eye of the storm. "How far are we to Wexford now!" Artemis yelled above the thunder and pelting rain.

Margret was petrified "Twenty miles we're..."

'BOOM!'

Alarms went off. "What happened!?" yelled Margret.

"The plane was struck by lighting," he paused, which made Margret's anxiety spike, "We're going down!"

"What!" She felt her legs tremble and the world spin around her.

"Grab that crowbar, and hold on tight."

"What are you doing!?" she saw Artemis moving the plane into the water. "You can't land a plane in..." but she remembered something from a few years ago that was on the news "Get out of that chair, we're gonna need it!"

Margret looked at the water crossing her fingers and praying it would work.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Water

**Off the shore of Wexford**

Margret could only look as she saw the water's waves get closer. Artemis grabbed her and took cover in the restroom. There was shaking in the plane and the front window cracked.

Artemis handed Margret a waterproof bandage and ran out of the bathroom. He grabbed the crowbar and started hitting the cracked window. Margret put the bandage on her stitches and ran out of the bathroom.

"Give me the crowbar." She said after seeing that Artemis wasn't braking the window open. She banged it a few times and a trickle of water flowed from the glass. "Stand back!" she ordered and with that she hit the window with all of her might.

The window shattered and water rushed into the plane. It knocked the wind out of the two. Margret felt Artemis's hand and they were floating to the surface. It felt like hitting a wall but she held on to the chair cushion.

The storm was leaving, but the waves were still monstrous. Saltwater burned the inside of her nose and felt like acid on her eyes. The waves violently were bringing them to the rocky shore. Margret tried to keep her head above water as she swam to Wexford. She felt like she was in a dishwasher, water blurred her vision she could barely hear Artemis over the waves.

_Margret...Bleeding!_ Is what she could hear. _Bleeding? I'm bleeding?_ she thought, then she noticed that everything was turning a reddish color.

..._Move!_ She heard Artemis again. She obeyed and started to swim but she couldn't feel her legs or the water. She couldn't think or see. Then the world slowly went black.

Artemis whipped his head around looking for Margret. To his horror he saw pink water surrounding her. If the water didn't drowned them, sharks would get them. "Margret!" He yelled "Your bleeding!" He swam towards her and yelled "Do not move!" to his surprise she started to swim but stopped. He swam faster to the rag-doll. Artemis laid her head over the cushion.

There he was, far away from home, in danger, and without help. For the first time sense the Atlantic Complex he felt panicked. He looked around for someone, anyone to help. It was hard to see anything with the water stinging in his eyes. All he could see was the pink water surrounding him. Wave after wave he tried to keep Margret's head above water as well as his own. She felt so cold, and he was panicked. Then Artemis said something that he thought he would never say "Help! Somebody, help!"

**The coast of Wexford**

The thing that Steven loves the most is the thrill of ridding in a boat after a storm. He was enjoying the waves when he thought he saw something. "Is that a plane I just saw?" he turned to his two friends Hugh and Tristan.

"There's planes everywhere, Steven." replied Tristan.

Steven pointed to the ocean "No, I mean heading towards the water."

Hugh shook his head and said " I don't..." but it was cut short by a huge splash in the water and the creak of metal.

Steven looked at his two friends "Don't just sit there with your mouths open! Help them!" they steered to the crash.

When they got there, all there was, was some debris. The three shook there heads, whoever was in the plane was long dead. But not to far way from the boat they heard someone "Help! Somebody, help!" Tristan beamed his flashlight over the the voice. A young boy and girl clutching a chair cushion.

Steven ran to the rowboat and jumped in. It was lowered down and he rowed to the children. The girl was bleeding and pale, the boy wearing a suit. He helped them them in the rowboat. Immediately the boy put his ear over the girls mouth and grabbed her wrist. The boy nodded over to him and said "She's alive." Then went right back to work. He did chest compression's and checked her breathing. Followed by a couple of breaths, and repeated it until they got to the boat.

Steven laid the girl on the deck and the boy did CPR a few times. The girl gasped for air and coughed up water. The four were full of joy. She gagged and vomited over the railing. The boy rushed to her side and helped her stand. Steven showed to two inside and they steered to boat back to shore.

Steven was about to see how the two were doing when Tristan stopped him "Who are these children?"

"I was just about to find that out."

"But Steven!" Tristan said but Steven was already inside.

The boy looked at Steven and asked "Could you give us a ride? To are uncles?"

"The girl needs a hospital, not your uncle."

"No" the boy said "She's fine."

Steven frowned at the boy "She's bleeding, I saw the blood in the water!"

The boy started to cry "That's our parents blood." the poor children tried to compose themselves "Their dead."

Steven's heart felt like a rock, "Gee, I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do to...?" he felt guilty, even though he didn't cause it. Steven couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like.

The boy looked up with tears flooding his face "We were planing to see are uncle, if you could..."

"Done. Just tell us the address."

Hugh looked at Steven and said "We're taking them to where again."

"Their uncles." said Steven.

"Don't you think you should call the police?"

"I am, just cut the kids some slack. Their family just died right before their eyes."

Hugh sighed "Ok, where is their uncle's?"

"Not far. I'll take them." Steven replied "You two stay at the docks."

"Ok," Hugh was still nervous "Stay safe."

Steven then left with the two kids straight to the house of Eoin Colfer.


	6. Chapter 6: You're Fiction

**The house of Eoin Colfer**

It was a thrill, Eoin was defiantly in a writing mood. He had spent the last three hours busily writing. If he didn't right it down he would be cursed to spend the night tossing and turning, his mind eager to write. He sat there at his computer taking a rest, thinking about what to write next. Then in a flash it came to him. It was perfect! Just what it needs! A wonderful way to end a chapter, with the best hook that could possibly be written! Just before he began writing he heard a knock at the door. Eoin banged the table, the thought left him. Gone, dust, and not a trace as to where it went. Then again her heard knocking and Eoin walked to his front door.

_Who would be up at 5:00 in the morning?_ he stopped to think _Well... me_ Eoin looked out the window to his surprise a boy and girl both soaking wet. He opened the door "Are you alright?" he asked, then in an instant the author realized who he was talking to. _That's impossible! _"You're not real!" he gasped.

The boy looked up at him looking peeved "I am very much real and you know it."

Eoin was still stupefied "I write fiction, your nothing but a hallucination!"

"Strange," Artemis began "from what I remember you were the stranger that was lurking around my property."

Eoin remembered a huge manor in a distant memory. Like a dream.

Artemis frowned "By what this young girl said I am known here too."

Standing in his doorway he felt so embarrassed and shocked. Then was taken back to earth by the sight of the girl. Could barely stand and her clothes stained by blood. He hadn't noticed it before, all he saw was Artemis. "How did you get hear?" he asked.

"Forgive me, but I'm in a hurry. This girl has little time left, just tell me where you have your portal to get into my universe and I'll leave."

The author sadly confessed "It's broken."

"What?"

"It's in the basement, I don't know why it's broken, but one day it just didn't work." he saw the mastermind set the girl on the couch and run to the basement. Eoin began to hear clanking and then walked downstairs.

Artemis had uncovered a sheet reveling a gizmo that looked like some type of doorway. It was old, but still had a futuristic look to it. With the many screws and buttons on it. Something like what you would find in a movie The portal that Eoin had made in his spare time some years ago. Artemis was walking around it. Then Eoin asked "What are you doing?"

"Finding what broke." he replied. After a minute he looked at it and said "Aha!"

"What?"

Artemis laughed "It wasn't plugged in." He said holding the plugin cord. The young genius stuck it in the wall and the gizmo started humming as blue light swirled in the doorway. A spectacular sight, almost hypnotizing.

Artemis ran up the stairs and helped the girl to the gizmo. "Don't worry Margret." He said as he stood before the swirling light, "You are in good hands."

**The lower elements, Haven city**

Holly's phone rang and the caller ID said it was Artemis _What has that mud boy gotten into now at this time of night?_ she asked herself as she answered the phone.

"Holly? This is Butler, Artemis called and he needs you right away." said the voice on the other line.

She groaned "Are you sure it can't wait till morning?"

"He sounded urgent Holly, it's an emergency."

She got up and went to the shuttle-port. After what seemed like forever she finely made it out. She flew over to Fowl Manor and landed at the front door. Before she could even knock the door was opened by a sopping wet Artemis.

"Why are you wet?" she asked but wasn't answered. Artemis had pulled her inside bringing her to the living room. On the couch was a pale girl with fiery red hair and blood stain shirt. "Who is this?" Holly had shielded and was whispering in Artemis's ear.

"She's a friend and knew about fairies before I meet her." Artemis then sighed "She's dying, and it's my fault."

Holly un-shielded saying "You feel guilty?"

"I've matured."

Holly rolled her eyes, he had change some since his battle between the ghost warriors, but he was still his scheming self.

Artemis looked at Holly "She's in life threatening condition."

The girl turned her head "What are you talking about?" she said softly "This is amazing." she smiled but quickly groaned with pain.

Artemis was begging her now "I need you to heal her!"

"What!?"

"Please!" He held on to Holly's child-like shoulders.

Holly looked over at the girl and pitied her. She was a almost blue color other than her red shirt. Every breath she exhaled seemed as tho she had died. It wasn't until she breathed again did Holly regain hope for her. She looked at Artemis frowning "Ok mud boy, be glad I'm running hot." She walked up it the smiling girl, but Holly could see the misery behind it. She lifted the girl's shirt just enough to see the wound. It was bad. A bloody dent in the girl's side and a piece of broken glass inside. Holly took it out and placed her hand on the wound. She closed her eyes and whispered "Heal." blue sparks danced all around the girl's body. The girl laughed happily as her flesh slowly started to heal. The dent got smaller and smaller until the wound was sealed, and the girl asleep. She turned to Artemis and whispered "Now would you at least tell me her name, or how she knows about fairies?"

The troubled mastermind sighed "Her name is Margret Spelmen. She's from another dimension. A dimension where my life, is nothing more than a fictional story." He laughed a little "A popular one at that."

Holly tried to grasp situation "So Margret's a fan of the book?" she assumed "What is she doing here?"

"I made a device that took me to Margret's world. Once I got there it broke, and the only one who had another portal back home was the author of my book." he paused "You see, Margret's from America and there was some difficulty's going to Ireland."

"Some difficulty's? Margret looks like she was attacked by a wild animal."

"Ok, Ok. We rented a plane..."

"A plane!" Holly raised her voice. Margret started to wake up, but fell right back asleep. "A plane." she whispered.

"Yes," Artemis replied "There was a storm and we crashed into the water. She was cut by some glass on her stitches."

"Stitches?"

"She had her appendix removed."

Holly nodded her head. It made sense now. "Be glad I don't skin you alive for trying to take a sick girl on one of your adventures." She looked back at Margret, both smiling. Margret was alive and Holly didn't have to hide anything from her.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**Fowl Manor **

Margret opened her eyes and found that she wasn't home. Then she remembered what happened, she was at Fowl Manor. Her eyes jolted open. She was at Fowl Manor. The place where Holly was held for ransom, the place that Butler fought a troll and last of all the place where Artemis fought off a bunch of ghost-zombies. The smell of food fulled her nose. She put her hand on her stomach as it growled. Looking down she saw that she was healed. Holly healed her. Margret was overwhelmed with joy.

As she tried to find the kitchen she saw priceless pieces of art all over the walls. She walked up some stairs and saw the carpet with vines on it. _Step on a vine count to nine_ she remembered from the books. Margret heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find a tall and big man. But instead of being struck with fear, she was struck with excitement. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped "It's you!"

Butler smiled "Artemis wants to speak with you in the dinning room."

As they walked she could smell food again. She sat down at a big table with a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Laughing a little she said "I'd expect something like caviar, but this is good."

"Is that what you want?" answered Artemis who was also sitting at the table.

"No." Margret quickly replied and then looked up and saw Holly sitting at the table too. "Holly! Wow! This is amazing," she paused thinking "you healed me last night. Thank you! I-I, this is just so cool!" She looked around to see Holly, Artemis and Butler around her.

Holly looked at her "Artemis told us about you being a fan of his."

Butler chuckled "You do seem like a fan alright."

Margret laughed and looked at Artemis "I can't thank you enough. I just wish I could stay here."

"I know, It might have been nice to have you here, but if I'm correct you have been missing for a day or two. Your parents are probably worried."

"So I'm leaving?" she felt her heart brake a little

"No." He said making Margret feel hopeful "Here," he held out a passport "This is for the plane ride home."

"Are you flying it?"

"No, just a regular plane. And lastly, for helping me out and not calling the police when I came to your house, I'm giving you this." He held out a gold coin with a hole in it. "Do you know what it is?"

Margret gasped "Of course It's the gold coin that Holly gave you! She blew a hold in it to show that she could still use the finger that you helped her heal!"

"Wow." remarked Holly "You know your books."

Margret was so happy a few tears ran down her face. "Are you sure you want me to have it? Your're already paying for my plane, it's ok."

Artemis pulled his hand away "I'll just put it away then."

"No! Um..." Margret was embarrassed "I mean, I could have it if you're sure."

"If I wasn't I wouldn't give it to you."

She reached over and hugged him, being so happy and thankful. "Thank you so much!" Then she pulled back to see Artemis slightly surprised, but quickly looking serious again.

Artemis stood up "Now to get you home."

"Just one thing." Margret remember what she wanted to say to Artemis ever since she became a fan "I think I'm speaking for all Artemis fowl fans," she began "It's been a pleasure standing along side _all _of adventurers. Through the tough time we've been with you, even if it didn't seem like it."

Artemis smiled and said "And it's wonderful to finally meet one of these people."

**Long Beach, California**

The young red-headed girl walked up the front steps to her house. The door was unlocked because it was Thanksgiving. She took a deep breath in and held on to the gold coin she made into a necklace. When she opened the door the smell of turkey, mashed potato, and stuffing surrounded her. She simply walked on in. No one noticed her yet. They were all to into their own conversations. She was so close to the mouth watering food. Just before she walked into the dinning room for something to eat, someone from behind her screamed "Margret!" She turned around to find that it was her mother.

Her mother hugged her till she could barely breath. "Where have you been? Are you ok?"

Elizabeth was crying and hugging her too "Sis! Where have you been, I missed you!"

Margret could feel her shoulder getting wet. She reach out her arms and hugged her dad and Timothy. They too were crying happy tears. Margret laughed "I'm fine, it's ok. I'm home for Thanksgiving."

"And I have so many things to be thankful for." replied her mother.

"Me too." Margret smiled as she heard the T.V news tell about a airplane crash in Ireland.


End file.
